


心音相通

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Normal End, 狛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: 没有「绝望」的世界会没有绝望吗？——唔噗噗。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	心音相通

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.8.20 SDR2手机版上线祝贺🎉🎉🎉

「——啊。是本科的狛枝。」  
狛枝凪斗困惑了一下。  
预备学科对于本科的可悲妄想之类，虽然有所耳闻，但在希望光芒闪耀的本科生们集体出行时会注意到自己这样的垃圾还是有点奇怪的。  
为什么会注意到我呢，狛枝想。因为我是混入光芒之中的尘屑吗？  
「才不是那么一回事啊！当然是因为你……」  
……诶。  
「诶？？？！」  
狛枝猛地回过头去，恰好撞上刚刚擦肩而过的另一人惊愕的目光。  
「他听得到我在想什么？！」  
  
当狛枝把第十七枚硬币投进投币口时，一阵悲鸣响了起来。  
「预备学科就是这种程度的家伙？」虽然不知道发生了什么。  
「你懂什么！已经连跪27把了……该说不愧是超高校级吗，强得不像话啊……」  
「你不是在向我炫耀吧。」  
「哈？连跪27把有什么可炫耀的？因为幸运不会让你输掉所以很羡慕我能输吗？？？」  
「虽然不是指那方面——我得说，你对幸运一无所知，预备学科。」狛枝凉凉地回复，「我已经投了差不多二十币了，还是没有饮料掉出来。」  
「……什么？」  
「自动贩卖机。预备学科听力差劲连脑袋也迟钝了吗？」  
「你这家伙！……等等，所以你是花了快一千块了还没拿到饮料？」日向狐疑地问，「你确定它没坏？」  
狛枝可疑地沉默了一会，「没有。」  
「那就奇怪了……但这样下去也不是办法，还不如找找下一个。」  
没有回应。  
找自动贩卖机去了？  
然后日向发现，在他分心和狛枝对话的这段时间里，自己又跪了。  
日向：“……”  
还没等他抗议什么，突然出现的雪染笑眯眯的脸又吓得他差点跳起来。七海仰着脸，思索一会才慢吞吞地举手打招呼：“雪染老师。”  
“虽然不想打扰你们，但是时候上课了哦。”雪染利落地抽走了七海的PSP，“还要继续寻找呢——下一个是狛枝同学！真是让老师不省心的学生呀。”  
“狛枝的话在自动贩卖机那里。”  
“唔？”  
反应过来自己似乎说了什么奇怪的话，日向简直恨不得自己没长嘴，“不。我是说——”  
“是在那里吗？”完全没有怀疑，雪染带着七海风一般消失掉了，“帮大忙了呢日向同学！非常感谢！”  
“……”  
根本没找到解释的机会，日向僵在了原地。  
……不会被当做奇怪的人吧……  
「喂，狛枝，你还在自动贩卖机那里吗？雪染老师在找你，我就告诉她了。……狛枝？」  
「大概还在吧。」狛枝的声音有点虚弱，「在……饮料里面……」  
「哈？」  
  
“……所以他是被饮料埋起来了？”无论怎么听都很奇怪啊！  
“嗯。”七海噼里啪啦揿着按键，语气一如既往的平板，“是因为幸运吧……我想。”  
完全不觉得是幸运。  
日向还在感慨超高校级的幸运的幸运究竟能不能叫幸运的当口，雪染如约而至，熟练地活动活动手腕，熟练地抄起七海，熟练地：“午安日向同学，你知道狛枝君在哪里吗？”  
……好像哪里不对，日向深沉地思考着。  
「喂狛枝，你又跑到哪里去了？」  
「图书馆。」狛枝的心声总有种怠惰味道，「真缠人啊，预备学科的雷达君。」  
「谁是雷达啊！要不是因为你这么麻烦我也不会被老师拜托这种事，你这个人一点自觉也没有的吗？」  
「啊哈，论起自知之明我可比日向君强得多呢。」  
日向完全不想理他。  
“狛枝在图书馆。”他顿了顿，有点纠结，“老师没先去那里看看吗？”  
“因为有日向同学在嘛。”雪染轻松单手抄起七海的画面无论看多少次都让日向忍不住表情漂移，不可思议……“说到这个——”她变魔术般从围裙兜里掏出一个盒子，那个形状大小怎么看都不是能妥帖收纳在里面的，“给！是谢礼哦！”  
“可是、我并没有做什么——”  
“日向同学帮了不少忙呢，不必到处搜寻容易跑到奇怪地方的狛枝同学真是节省了不少时间。”雪染眨眨眼，“而且也不是什么贵重的东西，只是老师做的甜点而已呀。就尝尝吧？”  
犹豫了一下，日向点点头：“谢谢老师。”  
“哪有对谢礼道谢的，日向同学太冷淡啦。——那么再见，明天也拜托了哦！”  
“等等什么？！”  
对成为狛枝雷达的命运反抗不能，日向抱着寻求安慰的心情打开了点心盒，发现里面对半列着六只草饼和樱饼。  
日向：“……”  
「狛枝，你喜欢樱饼吗？」  
「哈？」  
  
出乎日向意料，狛枝居然很喜欢樱饼——能让那个狛枝从自己手里拿东西吃，这已经不能说是简单的不讨厌了吧？  
「总觉得你在想什么很失礼的事呢。」  
「有本事就不要吃。」  
「那么是要扔掉？浪费雪染老师手作的点心这种事居然也做得出来，真绝望啊预备学科。」  
「我就不能自己吃掉吗？！」  
「这么讨厌樱饼的你的话没可能吧。」狛枝舔舔嘴唇沾上的散粉，眼睛一直没从书页上移开。  
「……你怎么知道的？」  
「因为我是超能力者。」  
「同为超能力者真是对不起了，况且我又没有说出来。」  
「露馅啦？开玩笑的，直觉而已。」  
「哪里有笑点存在。而且你在看什么？童话故事？明明都是高中生了。」  
狛枝抬起眼睛，瞄一眼日向摞过人头的参考书，又瞄一眼他手底下解了一半就卡住的习题，嘲笑意味不言而喻。  
明晃晃的挑衅。日向勉力按捺下怒火：冷静一点日向创，一直以来都是心音对话交流，因为狛枝的一眼就跳起来在外人看来绝对很奇怪……啊好烦！这家伙好烦！  
「这里。」狛枝的手臂越过桌面，细白的指尖点点解答的其中一行。日向低头研究了好一会，发觉确实是失误了。  
「……不会道谢的。」  
「没期待过哦。」狛枝收回手，自顾自看他的童话去了。  
  
“喷泉。”  
“医务室。”  
“图书馆。”  
“……迷路了。”日向忍不住抽了抽嘴角，“周边绿地种的是葱兰——葱兰是什么？”  
“嗯——好像是有高高的茎的白色的花呢。”雪染回想着校内绿化花卉的分布，顺口问道，“虽然早就想说了……日向同学是怎么知道的？居然连狛枝同学迷路到什么样的地方都知道，已经不是STK能解释得通的吧？”  
已经不知道“狛枝在学校里迷路了”和“自己一直被老师当作同龄男生（还是那个狛枝）的STK看待”先吐槽哪个比较好，日向茫然半天犹豫着挤出一句：“因为是……超能力者……？”  
发觉雪染的表情明显是信了这鬼话，他立刻就改了口：“不不不我开玩笑的！直觉而已！”  
“是这样吗？有点可惜呢。如果是超能力的话会被本科特招也说不定。”雪染并未多做纠结，只是露出个笑脸，“但是日向同学，虽然老师这么说很奇怪——本科不能说明什么，才能也不能说明什么，想要成为自己的方法，只有自己去寻找才可以哟。”  
“……”  
自己去寻找吗？  
回过神时雪染已出发去可能的区域寻找狛枝了，日向抱着惯例的点心盒发呆。  
可是，无论如何都找不到又该怎么办呢。  
  
——他很快就不必再考虑这件事了。  
日向回想着方才文件中有关实验的内容，微妙的兴奋和恐惧让身体都战栗起来。  
「才能育成计划」，通过手术，使平凡人获得复数才能……冷冰冰的文字描述，毫无保留地把所有风险摊开在人眼前：之所以敢这么做自然是因为成功后的收益之巨大，足够让软弱者变成最疯狂的赌徒。  
日向自认不是个疯子，可这太诱人以至于他在那间办公室里就当场应下，还是校长一再劝告他三思他才没有立刻在协议书上签名；同时他也当然知道一旦失败自己将一无所有。  
日向看着自己的空荡荡的掌心。  
其实一无所有也没什么可怕，如今的自己本就不拥有什么。他不小了，知道这样的实验将耗费多少心血与资源，而平凡的自己居然被选为适格者。  
这样的机遇、这样的幸运，如果不抓住，余生都会在悔恨中度过吧。  
……但，很可怕。  
很害怕啊，失败的后果。  
  
「喂，狛枝，你在哪？在学校吗？」  
「没记错的话已经放学了呢，日向君。不过我确实还在学校。」  
「我在喷泉这里。」  
「交谈的话，我们可是没必要面对面的。」  
「只是觉得就算心音相通，还是看着你说会好一点……不来就算了。」  
「嘁……。嚣张的预备学科。」  
  
狛枝来时带了两罐饮料，一瓶可乐一瓶蓝羊，两个人喝着饮料谁也没问什么。待到暮色四合，碳酸饮料里的气泡散尽了，糖水失去清爽的口感变得倒人胃口，日向却全没有丢掉它的意思。  
「也许握着一个易拉罐能增加人的勇气也说不定呢。」  
狛枝刚扔完饮料罐，此时正靠在长椅的靠背仰望天空，听到了奇怪的话也没转头去看人——没有必要。心音的交谈比什么都足够。  
「预备学科的状态已经糟糕到需要从别人给的饮料里汲取勇气了？」  
「如果是本人那当然更好。」  
「……我不知道你什么时候换了攻略方式。」  
「把正常交谈叫做攻略的你才是有问题。」  
「那也要看交谈的对象。你的话不警惕是不行的，人形自走才能者吸附机。」  
「那是什么鬼称呼……“才能”又是什么？对你来说，拥有才能就是你所期待的“希望”了吗。」  
话题突然转到自己身上，狛枝不可避免地愣了一会：「虽然这么说也没错……才能和希望并不等同，毕竟即使是我这样无用的幸运，姑且也享有才能之称呢。所谓才能，与其说是希望的体现，倒不如说是希望理所当然具有的东西哦？——啊，虽然这么说了，没有才能的日向君也是不会明白的吧！」  
「你！……算了，早该知道你是这样糟糕的家伙……」  
日向晃了晃脑袋，好像那罐果汁真能让人喝醉似的露出一个醺醺然的笑容：  
“至少知道你是这么想的了——我也就真的能做决断了。  
“呐，狛枝……  
“——才能就是我的希望。”  
「……哈？」  
“希望啊才能啊，对我来说大概都是难以理解的事情。”他张开双臂，不过没有拥住什么的打算，“但是，那一定是非常非常闪耀的、绝对意义上美好的东西吧！  
“只要拥有了就能变得闪闪发光的、只要拥有了就能成为有资格挺起胸膛为自己而骄傲的人的……才能怎么会不是希望呢。”  
“我啊，想要成为——”  
不对劲。很不对劲。  
狛枝徒劳地攥了个拳头，有点长了的指甲戳得掌心皮肉发疼，“也许握着一个易拉罐能增加人的勇气”的想法咕噜噜泛上来，有点好笑——但这都太古怪，如果不是自己装了定时炸弹似的脑子出了问题那日向的精神状态就有待商榷。可是看吧，日向的表情没有什么不对，情绪平稳而欣快。  
「成为……什么？」  
“嗯——没什么。”  
“谢谢你，狛枝。”  
一切都莫名其妙，狛枝想。  
因为心音能力的关系，日向的心情他多少也能感知到：一点茫然，一点恐惧，现在却明亮而透彻，纯然放松与喜悦着。  
但是这不正常。就好像明明是不含酒精的软饮料他却能喝得醉醺醺，日向的愉快中夹杂着异样的亢奋：显而易见的不正常。  
可预备学科又能如何？平庸者理应一成不变地平庸着，心音相连已算是了不得的非日常，除此之外还能有什么——  
——还有什么，“获取”才能的途径吗。  
天色已黑透了，都是独居的两人没有急着回家的理由，即使逗留再久以狛枝本科生的身份也足够大事化小小事化了，没人担心除对方以外的事物。夜风里日向的发尾轻微摇晃，预备学科沉闷的黑色制服妥帖地裹在身上，然而他脊背挺直，好像真如他所愿了似的。  
但这是不可能的——  
大概感知到了狛枝的困惑，日向转过身来，两道视线碰个正着。  
“谢谢你了，狛枝。”他张开嘴；他在笑，“我就知道，是你的话肯定能理解的。”连眼角都盈着快乐，“太好了。”  
狛枝也张了张嘴，干涩的喉舌打消了发声的念头。  
「完全不知所谓啊。」  
“抱歉啊，现在不能告诉你……但是你的话一定会明白的，我保证。”  
钝痛。强烈的不安像刀刃在脑子里来回翻搅，狛枝盯着日向，为他眼底亮晶晶的愉悦、期待而心生惶惑。  
不明白！——然而说不出来。  
  
——————————  
雪染千纱的心情并不像她表现出来的那么愉快。  
“……——神座出流。请多指教。”  
狛枝打量着这个“新同学”。  
他站在雪染老师身边高出将近二十公分，黑色的发却比身为女性的雪染老师更长，直直拖曳到脚踝处。  
神座出流。  
「神座出流」是从未听过的名字，那张脸却不一样。  
那是——  
「日向君？」  
“……日向君？”  
七海同学的声音。  
“你是……日向君吗？”  
“不。”神座出流说：“我不是‘日向君’。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“是的。”  
  
奇怪的气氛一节课下来仍然没有好转，原因先生毫不在意，很难分辨他究竟是在认真听讲还是在放空等着下课。这个人古怪的存在感几乎让所有人如坐针毡，好容易捱到放学竟顾不上好奇心纷纷逃离课室，七海在门口顿了一下，还是追着雪染出去了。  
狛枝动作最慢，当他站起身时周遭已静下来了，另一个人在位置上看一本皮质封面的书。  
「日向君？」  
没有回应。狛枝拉开最近的一把椅子坐下。  
「日向君。」  
「日向君。」  
「日向君。」  
神座出流合上书，平淡地开口：“我不是‘日向君’。——如果你所说的‘日向君’是指日向创的话，我想他也并不具备读心相关的才能。”  
这就是表示兴趣了，不过狛枝没有任何满足他人好奇心的意思。他看着神座出流，熟悉到心惊的脸上有着完全不同的神情（或者说根本不存在什么“神情”），血红的眼睛，内里没有枯草色的光。  
可怖的猜想正渐渐成形。  
神座显然对莫名的沉默不感冒，看狛枝没有回答的意思便干脆利落地放弃了——他知道这种人的口很难撬开，尽管无聊他也没打算自找麻烦——简单粗暴地转移了话题，“根据‘幸运’，这可能是今天最不无聊的了。”狛枝花了点时间意识到这个“幸运”并不是指自己，“那么，你要告诉我什么呢？”  
要说些什么呢，狛枝稍微想了一下，慢慢尝试着开口：“…之前的我认为，既然有捷径可走，其他方式就都不必要了。  
“但是，果然言语是有魔力的吧？”  
神座不置可否。他要的不是这个部分。  
“如果说得出……不，我已经能说得出了。  
“不过，对象并不是神座君。”  
狛枝站起来，自顾自离开了座位快步走向门口，“虽然想要得知神座君光辉的才能，不让我这样的尘屑低贱的情绪影响到神座君更重要。”  
“那么就这样。——明天见，神座君。”  
然后他轻轻关上了门。神座的目光注视着门板。  
片刻寂静过后，疾跑时踏踏的脚步声响起来，声音的主人大概是落荒而逃。  
  
Fin.


End file.
